


[Podfic] Your Inevitable Unhappy Ending

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to imagine fucking Rodney, the way he'd groan and clutch at John's arms and be too bossy about the whole thing; it was easy to imagine the problems it could cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Inevitable Unhappy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Inevitable Unhappy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



**Length:** 1:46:58

**File Size:** 116.2 MB (mp3) | 116.2 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/yourinevitable.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/yourinevitable.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by pineapplechild

 

Originally posted 12th October 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/38199.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
